Messages Latvia Video Tape
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide returning to a location is sweet sometimes, but who cares because we had fighting, steam, and a musical number in Ontario. Isabella may have cost her chance wiith Phineas by crashing his kiwis. This time we have the most emotionally distressful challenge ever find out what it is on Total Drama WorldWide (theme song) (screen switches to loser class) Soul: This is so awful Sandra: What's wrong? Soul: We had a numerical advantage Sandra: Well if we had to collect members along the way then they could win now we're equal Soul: Good point, oh yeah happy birthday Sandra: Thanks, you know Lisa is the only other person to remember that Soul: Wow that's sad (screen switches to Isabella putting ice on Phineas's kiwis) Isabella: Are you okay Phineas: Yes, and not to sound rude but I have been for 45 minutes Iasabella: (embarrassed) Oh (Wendy throws water at Candace) Candace: Hey what was that for Wendy: I thought you would melt Candace: Seriously Wendy: Okay I'm gonna go now Chris PA: Attention Passengers we are now landing please meet inside the first building you see (screen switches to everyone in a building) Chris: Welcome to Latvia now I have video messages from home I was going to show them to you in the Final 5 Lisa: Chris Chris: Final 4, but I decided to show them to you now. First up Phineas, Ferb, and Candace Linda: Hey kids I just wan to wish you all the best of luck Lawerence: And to say that we love you Linda: Try to keep each other out of trouble we really miss you bye Chris: Next up, Wendy Wendy's Mom: Hey Wendy we know you'll do well in the game Wendy's Dad: Good luck we love you Chris: Next up Isabella Mrs Garcia Shapiro: Hola, Isa I love you and can't wait to see you Chris: Next up Jenny Jenny's Mom: Jenny, oh hi um we just wanted to say we love you and wish you the best of luck on your journey Jenny's Dad: Good luck Chris: Next up Thaddeus, Thor, and Mandy Their Parents: Good luck kids we love you Mother: Oh and Mandy keep you brothers under control Chris: Okay now Sandra Sandra's Mom: Hola Sandra te queremos mucho y esperamos que también tenga mucho cuidado con la pierna protésica tu padre está en el trabajo ahora, pero él me quería decirte que te ama y desea lo mejor Chris: (confused) Okay, now Lisa Lisa's Mom: Lisa, I hope you are still in by the time you get this Lisa's Dad: We're sure you will do well we love you Chris: Now Soul, we didn't get your video from home Soul: What? Sandra: It's okay you still have us Soul: Yeah I guess Chris: Now time to get to today's challenge (screen switches to a pool with wires over it) Chris: Here's your swipe cards Phineas: So uh what do we do Chris: We will be playing the recordings of your family and you have to swipe your cards in the slots to turn it off first team to do so wins Candace: And the blindfolds are to make things more fun Chris: Correct and go Everyone starts and Candace knocks Wendy over Phineas sneezes Isabella: Are you okay? Phineas: Is there basil here Chris: We used it in the wood Phineas: I'm allergic to basil Chef: Uh Chris I hid the tape for Soul you wanted me to hide Soul: (in seething rage) You what? (goes to attack Chris but Chef restricts him) Soul: What heartless, narcissistic, rude, cruel- Candace: We get your point Sandra throws a rock and it misses Chris Phineas continues sneezing Chris: That could've hit me Sandra: You're lucky I didnt kill you Chris: You wanna be disqualified Sandra: But you are on national TV Chris: So Sandra: Everyone knows what you have done Chris: You give me the camera right now Lisa: (picks up camera) Uh Total Drama WorldWide has been brought to you by uh basil wood the most (Phineas sneezes) allergy inducing wood of the millenium Chris: Okay, everything is settled now. Candace, Lisa, and Jenny are finished and everyone else is racing Lisa: What about the camera man? (screen switches to a man under water chained to two electric eels in a chair with a shark near him) Lisa: That would explain why the camera is on a tri-pod Sandra: Finished Chris: Okay Lisa: Where is Soul? Chris: Over there on a bench I promised him he didn't have to do the challenge and he could see his video as long as he didn't kill me Phineas: I can't go 30 seconds without sneezing Ferb & Wendy: Finished Mandy, Thaddeus, and Thor: Done Chris: Now it's just Jan and Phineas Jan: These wires aren't easy Phineas: And I can't stop sneezing Lisa: Use your hands Jan: Am I close Lisa: Yes your there (Jan swipes her card) Chris: And Stanville wins Danville elimination room tonight (screen switches to first class) Sandra: Hey Lisa I'm really starting to like Soul Lisa: Why? Sandra: I saw a nice and funny side tohim today and he really cares about others Lisa: I'm not sure but if you want maybe you should try to be wth him more often Sandra: Maybe (screen switches to the elimination room) Candace: We all know the plan Wendy: Totally Jenny: Yeah Ferb: Okay Chris: So I see there were some major mistakes and I think we all who's going home tonight (everyone looks at Phineas) Chris: No one since it is a reward Stanville is currently having a video chat with there family members so you will be in loser class Everyone but Phineas and Isabella: No! Chris: Danville is falling apart and will soon crumble with the competition narrowing down who will have that cost them the game find out next time on Total Drama Worldwide Trivia *The title is based off what teams received this episode messages via video tape *What Chris did this episode is what TV Tropes would call this. *Sandra is the 2nd person to have her birthday on the show *This episode starts Soul and Sandra's relationship *This is the second episode to have the date confirmed, May 29 *It is revealed that Phineas is allergic to basil in this episode Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes